


Give Up Everything, Say Just What You Mean

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19549938#t19549938">this</a> prompt over on the spn kink meme:</p><p>Jensen wakes face down on the bed with his ankles and wrists tied to the 4 corners. This can be something they do often or the first time. I want Jared to dirty talk until Jensen gets so turned on he starts humping the bed and eventually comes. I'm perfectly okay with mild humiliation but nothing degrading. Should be more loving and 'knowing' than anything. Bonus if Jared blankets him after and fucks him while he's still tied down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up Everything, Say Just What You Mean

Jensen grumbles slightly as he feels Jared’s weight leave the bed that morning, but he just burrows deeper into the blanket and falls back asleep. It’s a Saturday, and there’s no conceivable reason anyone should be waking up this early. When he’s slowly pulled out of sleep for the second time, he tries to turn and complain at Jared. He’s confused when he finds something is preventing him from doing so, something holding his wrists where they are, stretched up and out on either side. He gives an experimental kick and finds that his ankles are similarly secured. Jensen finally opens his eyes, awkwardly trying to look behind him.  
  
Jared’s standing behind the bed, watching him. Jensen tries to glare, but feels the heat of a blush creeping up his neck at being exposed like this, itching to cover up. Jensen’s about to ask what the hell is going on when he sees the way Jared’s arm is flexing rhythmically. He cranes his neck further, until he can see where Jared’s hand is wrapped around his cock, jerking it with a loose fist. Heat floods Jensen’s belly, and he feels his own cock, half hard from sleep, start to grow.  
  
Jensen looks back up to Jared’s face, to his slightly flushed cheeks and bitten lips, and wonders how long he’s been tied like this. Jared’s staring at Jensen’s bound wrist like it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. His gaze slowly slides down Jensen’s arm, over his stretched back, down the curve of his spine to his ass. Jensen can feel Jared’s eyes on him like a physical touch, raising goosebumps along the way. Jared’s eyes linger on Jensen’s ass, where he’s spread wide, and Jensen feels his blush deepen. He lets his face fall back against the bed, a crick already developing in his neck from twisting to watch Jared. For some reason, being face down like that sends a spark of pleasure down Jensen’s spine, and he arches slightly, shuddering at the friction the movement brings.  
  
“Look at you. Haven’t even touched you and you’re squirming like you need it,” Jared says, voice low with arousal.  
  
Jensen muffles his moan in the mattress, but he can’t hide the way his body responds to the words, hips jerking slightly, back arching, hands curling in the sheet.  
  
“You like it, don’t you? You like being tied up like this, spread out for me? I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, Jensen. Anything. And you’d love it, wouldn’t you? You’d just take it.” Jared’s voice is calm, controlled, and Jensen feels it wash over him, feels the truth in those words. He tries to hold his hips still, to stop his ass from flexing as his body tried desperately to get some friction. He’s painfully hard, cock pressed between his belly and the sheet, a damp spot of precome starting to form.  
  
“You want me to touch you Jensen? You want my hand on you, sliding up your thigh, want me to wrap it around your cock, jerk you hard and fast and rough?”  
  
Jensen whimpers, pressing his face deeper into the mattress, cock jerking at the words.  
  
“Or maybe you want my hand somewhere else? Maybe you want me to slide a finger inside you? Or maybe two, maybe three? Fuck you all spread out like this, shove my fingers in deep and watch you take it. You’d be begging for it, you’d be shoving right back, wouldn’t you Jensen?”  
  
Jensen whines, unable to stop his legs from spreading even further, his ass from tilting up, offering himself up to Jared. His hips shift just a little, and he immediately shudders at the brush of sheets against his oversensitive cock.  
  
“Or maybe you just need me to fuck you. Is that it, Jensen? Do you just want me to crawl up behind you and shove inside? You want my cock inside you? I wouldn’t even have to hold you down, all tied up like this. I could fuck you as hard as I want, you couldn’t even close your legs if you wanted to.”  
  
A moan escapes Jensen at that, and he drives his hips down into the mattress hard, toes digging into the bed, giving him leverage as he rubs against the sheet, just once, before going still. He’s breathing hard, small moans escaping every few breaths, mostly muffled by the mattress.  
  
“Maybe I won’t even touch you at all. Maybe I’ll just leave you here, so hard it almost hurts, tied up for me, spread open for me whenever I want you. You think you could take that, Jensen?”  
  
Jensen lets out a broken groan and his hips jerk forward again, almost against his will, and this time the friction is so good, so perfect, that he can’t stop himself from doing it again, and again. He rolls his hips into the now wet sheets, not caring about the view he’s giving Jared, not caring that he probably looks ridiculous, humping a mattress like he has no self control. He really doesn’t at this point. He’s already so close, pleasure building in his stretched arms and legs, spreading down his spine and his thrusts are growing more and more erratic and-  
  
“You gonna come Jensen? You gonna come without anyone touching you, not even yourself? Rubbing yourself off against a mattress? Look at you, you want it so bad, you need it. You need me to fuck you, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen barely manages to whisper a strangled “Please” before he’s coming, white hot pleasure exploding through him, erasing everything else, body pulled tight, wrists and ankles straining against the ropes, hips stuttering and shaking as his cock pulses hot come against his belly and into the sheet.  
  
Jensen slowly regains awareness of where he is, of the weight pressing him down against the mattress and the warm, wet suction at the back of his neck, and he sighs happily. Jared’s pressed against him, chest to back, and Jensen revels in the hot, soft skin that seems to be touching him everywhere at once, even more satisfying after having been deprived of it. Jared runs his hand up and down Jensen’s sides, through his hair, along his cheeks. Jensen loses himself in the overwhelming sensations of Jared surrounding him, whispering in his ear, touching him, pressing against him.  
  
When he notices large hands are moving up one arm, to untie his wrist, Jensen lets out a whine of distress, not yet capable of coherent speech. The hands stop, and then Jared’s mouth is against his ear.  
  
“You want me to keep you like this?” Jared’s voice is a little incredulous and, for some reason, almost shaky. Jensen just nods into the sheet, pressing back against the erection he can feel against his thigh. Jared shudders against him, then reaches over to the bedside table, and Jensen moans, arching his back, knowing he’s begging and not caring.  
  
Jared pulls back a little, and Jensen whimpers, squirming at the sudden separation. Jared slides a hand down Jensen’s back, reassuring, shushing him. The hand leaves, then comes back to slide, now slick, down to Jensen’s hole. Jared rubs one finger around and around, occasionally sliding it over the hole, and every time he does Jensen can’t help but press back, seeking. When Jared finally presses in, Jensen’s trembling slightly, and he lets out a moan that’s half sob, trying to shove back, wanting more, needing it. Jared’s other hand holds Jensen’s hips down, pressing hard enough to grind Jensen’s cock into the sticky wet sheet. Jared’s long finger slides in and out, twisting, before he adds another. He curls them slightly, searching, until he finds what he’s looking for and Jensen’s moaning again, fingers scrabbling in the sheets as he tries desperate to thrust back, or grind forward, or something, anything. Jensen feels Jared grin against the back of his neck, and through the haze of pleasure decides to take it as a challenge.  
  
“Jared... Jared please... Please,” Jensen moans, knowing that nothing hits Jared harder than hearing Jensen beg, especially when Jensen says his name. He feels Jared tense for a moment, his hand slipping out Jensen fast, and Jensen grins into the mattress, knowing Jared is grabbing his own cock, trying to hold on.  
  
“Please what?” Jared growls into Jensen’s ear, hand on Jensen’s hip tightening almost painfully.  
  
“Fuck me. Please, Jared. Fuck me,” Jensen says, not sure if he’s doing it to get to Jared or because he really can’t wait another second.  
  
Jared rests his forehead against the back of Jensen’s neck of a moment, then Jensen feels him shift slightly. The blunt head of Jared’s cock is suddenly pushing against Jensen, stretching him, and he relishes the burn. Jared moves slow, pressing in inch by inch, until he’s buried so deep Jensen feels like he can’t breathe. He stays there, tight against Jensen for a few moments, breathing hot and shaky against Jensen’s skin before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. Jensen lets out a sharp cry, and another when Jared does it again and again and again, the sweet drag of Jared’s cock making Jensen’s legs shake, the sudden pressure of being filled pushing Jensen forward, his cock sliding through the mess of come and precome in the sheets.  
  
Jared’s hands are tightening on Jensen, his thrusts coming harder still, and Jensen starts to shove back against him, as much as he can while still pressed into the bed. Jared growls and slips a hand between Jensen and the mattress to wrap around Jensen’s cock, jerking it in time with his hips. He shifts slightly to change the angle, fucking Jensen with shallow thrusts now, hitting Jensen’s prostate almost every time. Jensen feels the pleasure building, his fingers wrapping around his ropes and tightening, and when Jared’s hips stutter and he bites down on Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen comes hard into Jared’s hand.  
  
Jared lies on Jensen for a while as they both come down, then gently pulls out and walks to the bathroom. Jared comes back with a washcloth and cleans them both off before untying Jensen and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jensen to move. Jensen lies with his arms and legs still spread for a moment before curling into a ball on his side. Now that he’s not tied up, now that he’s not hard and leaking, he doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t know what Jared will think of him. They’ve talked about doing this, but only when they were both drunk, or when they were so turned on Jensen had no sense of shame. Now, though, he can’t bring himself to look Jared in the eye.  
  
Jared sinks onto the bed beside Jensen and gently strokes one hand down his back, as if hesitant to touch.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared whispers, but Jensen doesn’t answer.  
  
“Jensen, please turn around. You’re scaring me, man,” Jared says, gently, but with an edge of anxiety in his voice. “Was that not okay? You said... you said you’d say something if it wasn’t okay. Did I hurt you?”  
  
Jensen turns around at that.  
  
“No, no Jared it’s fine. It was fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jensen still can’t quite meet Jared’s eye, but he tries to make himself sound as normal as possible.  
  
“But you didn’t like it.” Jared says, something like resignation in his voice. “You should have stopped me if you didn’t like it, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen takes a deep breath and meets Jared’s eye, heat flushing his face as he speaks.  
  
“I liked it. I really really liked it. I’m just... it’s just embarrassing,” Jensen says, wanting Jared to understand. “How bad I wanted it. Needed it. That’s....”  
  
“Really hot?” Jared supplies, relief evident in his voice.  
  
“Weird. Like I’m a....” Jensen looks down, unable to finish.  
  
“Person who really likes my cock?” Jared finishes hopefully, dimples out in full force now.  
  
Jensen can’t help bursting into laughter at that, and he lets Jared pull him into his arms.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Jensen finally admits, and he feels Jared tighten his hold on him.  
  
“I like that about you, Jen. K?” Jared whispers into Jensen’s hair, and Jensen nods sleepily.  
  
“Will you do it again?” Jensen asks, mumbling into Jared’s neck.  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Then yeah,” Jared answers, and, the matter settled, Jensen falls back to sleep, liking the little tingle of knowing that from now on, anytime he falls asleep with Jared, he could wake up tied up.  
  
The End.


End file.
